


【嘎龙】风月

by sanqian864



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqian864/pseuds/sanqian864





	【嘎龙】风月

爱来的太过突然，几乎是电光火石之间。  
阿云嘎很惊奇自己为何会对一个男人产生这般感觉。  
或许是怜爱，或许是欲望，或许是……缘分，就像郑云龙所说的那样。  
阿云嘎的内心像是被什么东西点燃了一样，但他的动作仍然保留着一种绅士风度。  
眼角，脸颊，鼻头，最后炽热的唇贴上了另一个冰冷的唇，一切都显得那么顺其自然又合乎常理。  
郑云龙觉得自己没办法拒绝眼前的这个名叫阿云嘎的男人。  
他仿佛可以依靠，就像是一个在大海之上漂流了许久的人寻找到了一根浮木一样。  
是爱吗？郑云龙心里想，但他又很快打消了。怎么短的时间里，怎么会有爱呢？  
他不过是风流的变装歌女罢了，明面上他纯洁高傲自爱，其实内心里巴不得有一个可以疼爱可以依靠的人。可以依靠的，男人。  
“他们说郑小姐的春宵值千金，今晚我得见教一下，到底有多珍贵。”阿云嘎笑了一下，把郑云龙按在了客厅的沙发上。  
接下来的吻带有侵略性，我们的狼王先是绅士般的试探，再到肆意的侵略，让郑云龙这只待宰的羔羊不能拒绝又心甘情愿。  
他想依靠他，那怕就这一夜的时光，郑云龙想。  
从今以后……不，阿云嘎只是一个从不知有多遥远的未来穿越过来的男人，他怎么敢去想什么从今往后。  
过去与未来，爱与被爱，在这个被夜晚和欲望笼罩的上海上演着。  
阿云嘎把手探入开叉旗袍，这风流的衣裳能让他不费吹灰之力的在郑云龙的大腿内侧间游走着，他的手掌很细瘦，却温暖结实，让郑云龙几近疯狂，让他的眼眶又多了几分红。  
“嘎子……给我吧……求你……”郑云龙竭尽全力扭动着腰，渴求着更多的抚摸。  
这是怎样的一个风流美人儿。阿云嘎心里感叹着，手渐渐往里深入，摸到了亵裤，居然是女人的。  
“看来我们的大龙还真是贯彻到底，是个敬业的歌女呢。”  
“要做就快些做，磨磨蹭蹭跟我玩情调吗？”郑云龙的脸凑上了阿云嘎的脸，恶狠狠的亲了上去。  
阿云嘎没想到他会是这般反应，在愣了一下之后开始了手上的动作。他握住郑云龙身下的那个物件，尺寸不小，他莫名笑了一下，双指在性器间游走，在龟头处恶趣味地轻磨一下，惹来身下人的轻喘。  
“你……嗯……挺会玩。”  
“见笑了。”阿云嘎仍没有停下手上的动作，反而更快了些。  
“阿云嘎……嘎子……嘎子……”郑云龙轻声唤着他，声音不可避免地染上了情欲。  
狼王仍然在不紧不慢地慢慢的等待身下人释放。  
终于在郑云龙一声叫喊当中，他射了出了阵阵白浊，像是很久没有释放一样，他射的很多，溅在了阿云嘎的西装上，还有他的旗袍上。  
极致的色情，极致的诱惑。  
阿云嘎这么想着。  
黑暗中的两人坦诚相见，阿云嘎觉得自己已经硬的不行了。他牵着郑云龙的手慢慢的“引导”他握住了自己的物件。  
好大。这是郑云龙的第一感觉。  
“我……可以吗？”阿云嘎试探性地问了一下。  
“还用问吗？来吧……”  
阿云嘎没有直接进入，而是试探性地在后穴里伸入一根手指。  
“你是不是就好男人这一口，懂得太多了吧……”  
“对待温柔的人，就要用温柔的方式。”阿云嘎话语间伸入了第二根手指。  
狼王的耐性有时是很惊人的，当扩到第三根手指时，郑云龙的后穴已经泛滥，翘嫩的屁股像是烂熟的水蜜桃一般。  
但狼王有时候也是耐性全无的，几乎是一瞬间，阿云嘎迫不及待的将自己身下的昂扬插了进去，肉穴的紧致与突如其来的快感使两人都不禁舒喘一声。  
“嘎子……动一动……动一动……”郑云龙有些迫不及待的扭一扭腰。  
阿云嘎觉得郑云龙是这个时代最风流的人。不管他是男是女，所有人都会被他迷的神魂颠倒，都会对他抱有最色情淫糜的幻想。  
这样的一个风流可人儿，也难怪说他的春宵值千金。  
阿云嘎开始有节奏的插动，像是在寻找些什么，在几十次后，他找到了让身下人疯狂的那点，开始像狼一般撞击。  
“嘎子……嘎子……嗯……嗯……好快……好棒……操我……大龙被操的好爽……快操我……”郑云龙被快感湮没，说的话不知所云。  
“大龙你怎么可以这么骚……大龙……”阿云嘎吻着身下的郑云龙，此刻埋没他们俩人的不仅仅是黑暗，还有无边无际的快感。  
“绒绒被我的操的爽不爽……”阿云嘎开始逗郑云龙玩，也加快了身下冲刺的速度。  
“嗯……绒绒……绒绒被操的好爽……嗯……嘎子要一直操绒绒好不好……嘎子……嘎子……啊！”郑云龙几乎哭喊着再次射了出来，随着他一同释放的还有阿云嘎。  
俩人的灵魂仿佛在这一刻融合。


End file.
